New Recruits
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: After the defeat of Zeref and Acnologia, Fairy Tail is just as lively as ever. However, two old enemies reappear at their doorstep, seeking a place to belong. Perhaps this can be the beginning of a new story, one that will benefit both humans and demons.
1. Reunited Again

**_I love the Tartaros Demons. Specifically, Kyouka, Seilah, and Jackal. So, I decided to write something for them. Hope ya enjoy, dear alligators!_**

 ** _I don't own Fairy Tail_**

* * *

It was another sunny day in Magnolia. The townspeople went about their business as usual, bustling about the buildings. On the far side of the town, the Fairy Tail guild was as boisterous as always. The guild members joked and laughed with one another, playing games and practicing their magic as they waited for a good job request to come through.

Ever since the final defeat of Zeref and Acnologia, the guild had been slightly wary of any new threats happening. However, as a year came and went, and the next one after it, the guild members began to relax and fall back into their usual routine. Of course, Master Makarov had shaken his head when he realized that he couldn't even get the release of death from being Guild Master and conceded that he could last a few more years.

Erza and Wendy occasionally spoke of the encounter with Eileen, but for the most part, both were willing to put the entire thing behind them, with Erza holding the slightest bit of fondness for finally meeting one of the people who had conceived her. After the battle, Wendy had conceded to becoming even more powerful so she could combat that kind of threat again. Sheila was all too happy to help as best she could.

Mira and Natsu conversed every once in a while about the fact that, even though his book was gone, all of Mira's demons had remained, despite being products of Zeref as well. They came to the conclusion that Mira's life force may have been keeping them sustained, but it still made little sense. After the first few months of speculating, they just shrugged it off.

The guild hall and the town of Magnolia had been rebuilt in record time, the townspeople celebrating Fairy Tail and the other guilds saving them from Acnologia once more. This time, the hall had been built with extra sturdiness, as everyone had gotten much more powerful during their year away from one another.

Another of the typical fights had broken out some time ago and the group was still tussling and horsing around with one another. Erza had gotten dragged into the fight by one of Natsu and Gray's stray fireballs and ice picks respectively. Once she joined, the battling dwindled slightly, but as Gray and Natsu were still intent on winning and Lucy actually decided to participate on one of the rare occasions she chose to, the fighting was far from over.

With all the roughhousing going on, it was a wonder anyone could have a regular conversation. However, as Erza was more wont to join in the boisterousness, Mira remained away from it. No one in the guild was stupid enough to get Erza _and_ Mira involved. It would spell death for all.

Over at the bar, Mira served drinks and snacks to those who were not intent on the death match. The bar had been built with four open sides, so it was easier for her to serve everyone. It also allowed for her to get larger mugs to Cana if necessary. As the card-wielder spoke with Macao about combining some of her flame-resistant cards with one of his lighter attacks for a joint sparring move, Mira went about refilling Elfman's mug. He and Lisanna were relaxing on one of the benches, commenting on the fighters' strengths and weaknesses.

Mira suddenly fell to her knees, eyes wide as wisps of smoke began rising from her body. Her cells started to tingle, the kind of tingle right before you try to move a leg that fell asleep. Tiny pinpricks had started cropping up all over, stabbing at her arms and torso.

The rest of the guild watched her worriedly, some of them standing in concern when she didn't get up immediately. The smoke formed billows now, rising and swirling around the whitette's body. Lisanna and Elfman rushed to their sister's side, hesitant to touch her in case they made it worse. "What's wrong, Mira?" Lisanna asked. "What's happening?"

"She's calling me," Mira said in a voice not her own. "She's calling me back."

This only served to worry everyone more. "Who's calling you, sis?" Elfman inquired slowly, confused.

Mira grit her teeth together as all of the pinpricks hit at once, burning through her body and rippling down her back. A strained scream tore from her throat as her eyes shut in agony, her muscles spasming painfully as everything flashed white. She could see it. The book sitting in _her_ hands. She could feel the light caress, the gentle soothing touch. She could smell the scent of trees and forestry, the aroma of damp earth swirling around her. None of this was uncomfortable, however. In fact, it was just the opposite, having a calming effect on her mind as the burning, stinging sensation continued penetrating every inch of her physical form.

All of the other wizards watched in horror as Mira threw her head back with a scream, her visage suddenly beginning to flicker. Lisanna and Elfman gasped as Seilah's body switched back and forth with their sister's, as if one was attempting to overcome the other. Both women were screaming, tears streaming from their eyes as the shrill sound grew hoarse and grating. Finally, all of the smoke swirled around Mirajane and engulfed her completely, the scream breaking off as she was swallowed up.

Everyone waited for the smoke to clear, finding Mira returned to herself once more. The whitette groaned, her entire form shaking subtly as she fell forward against Elfman. "Mira, are you okay?" Lisanna demanded, placing a comforting hand to her sister's back.

"Was Seilah trying to take control of your body?" Elfman asked, holding his big sister steady.

"She's gone," Mirajane whispered hoarsely.

All around started in shock at the words. "What?"

"Seilah. Someone must have found her book. They called her back to the book." Mirajane sighed wearily, leaning heavily into her siblings. "She's no longer one of my Take-Over abilities."

"So, what does it mean now?" Erza asked slowly, with steps closer. "Does it mean that someone else has her?"

"It would seem so," Mira responded. "Whoever has her book now has her."

"This could be bad," Gray muttered. "Is Tartaros coming back or something?"

"No idea," Natsu shrugged. "But if they are, they better leave us alone this time. We won't hold back if they attack again."

The rest of the guild stared at him before shaking their heads at his optimism. Going about their business, the magic-wielders put the loss of the demon out of their heads. None of them figured it would actually come to fruition anytime soon anyway, especially if it was a new cult. Mira was a bit sad as she had fought long and hard to defeat Seilah, but she supposed it was better that the brunette return to her book.

Miles away, in the mountains outside of Magnolia, a clawed hand shut the book within its grasp, swallowing the smoke that had flowed forward. A heavy sigh filled the air of the cavern as the owner of the hand sank to the floor. A groan quickly followed as the book was pressed to a well-endowed chest, the person finally sinking fully into a laying position.

Kyouka was well aware of her condition. She knew that summoning Seilah was likely to use the last of her life force. She had used the majority of what little power she had left after the battle with Fairy Tail to hunt down both their books. If she managed to summon Seilah, she knew that her mate would be re-energized enough to summon her in return, but that was only if she succeeded. Eyes narrowing, Kyouka growled to herself, "No. I cannot afford to fail. With Zeref no longer being of this world, Seilah and I will finally be able to live as we wish without the influence of Mard Geer. I must try."

Lifting to her knees, the greenette gathered all of the energy she could and opened Seilah's book, beginning to chant the incantation. Warmth filled her body, starting at her toes and shooting up her legs before soaring up her spine. She knew that the Curse power within her was strong enough to do what would normally take at least three humans to do. The magic that sealed Seilah slowly began swirling around the cavern, the breeze not affecting Kyouka as the demoness focused on her task.

She could feel the familiar presence of her love, the embrace of warmth that only Seilah could bring to her. She could see the gentle smile that her mate reserved only for her. Finishing the incantation, Kyouka felt the power build in her stomach, gritting her teeth desperately as a form began materializing before her, smoke swirling all around the entire cavern. At last, the greenette screamed as the power exploded from inside her and she fell to the ground as the form began taking shape and substance.

Blue eyes blearily stared up as a pair of black-stocking clad legs slowly walked closer, kneeling before her. The green-haired demon felt something soft lift her head and that's how she knew it was her love. The only touch she could ever feel was Seilah's. She smiled as she gazed up at the brunette, the purple eyes she had missed for the past few years twinkling down at her. Lifting her hand, Kyouka stroked the pale cheek of her mate, allowing the last of her essence to leave her and finish Seilah's summon.

At last, they were back together.

* * *

 ** _Next chapter is when the fun starts. Hope ya stick around for it!_**


	2. Confronting the Guild

**_Forever calling bullshit on the fight between Seilah and Mirajane, but hopefully you like this chapter more than I enjoyed that fight!_**

* * *

It had been a few days since Mira lost the ability to use Seilah as a Satan Soul. During the first week, the guild was on edge in order to ascertain that no threat from Tartaros would come their way. The last thing any of them wanted was to be caught off guard by the demon guild once more. However, once a week came and went, the guild settled back into its usual routine of roughhousing and chatter.

"Lucy!" Natsu called one morning as he walked over to his best friend. "Wanna go on a job together? We haven't been on a team job since we defeated Zeref."

"Actually, I don't think I would be of much help in any of the current jobs, Natsu." Lucy shrugged. "At least, not any that involve our team. Maybe you could take Gray with you?"

Gray snorted as he sipped some water handed to him by Juvia. "Yeah, because I can definitely see that actually happening well. Fire and ice, remember?"

"Well, yeah, but I'm really not in the mood for a team job right now," Lucy sighed, putting her head down. "From the last one I did on my own, I've got enough saved up to pay rent for a few more months. I'm just kinda tired at the moment."

"Erza training you again?" Wendy asked, chewing on an orange nearby.

Lucy nodded and replied, "She's been helping me strengthen my body while Capricorn is helping me with meditation. Now I really know how Natsu felt when she punched him after her trial."

"Hang in there," Carla sighed, reaching for a strawberry nonchalantly. "She wouldn't train you if she didn't think you had potential. I've never known Erza to go through the trouble if it weren't worth it. Besides, she's your friend. Maybe she just wants you to be safe without her, Natsu or Gray around."

"Thanks, Carla," the blonde sighed. "You're probably right."

"Come _on_ , Lucy!" Natsu groaned, waving a page in front of his friend's face. "It's just one job! I'm sure Erza wouldn't mind you skipping practice for _one day._ "

"I beg your pardon?" a voice growled behind them. Natsu froze and hurriedly hid behind Lucy. No matter how much stronger he had gotten during the year apart and the battle with Zeref and Acnologia, Erza could still whoop him ten ways to Thursday. "Natsu, you know I don't approve of skipping lessons without good reason. Perhaps you should choose a different job until Lucy is ready to go?"

"Kay," Natsu grumbled, sulking into a seat as Erza took her own beside Lucy.

The morning continued on in the same manner, with the occasional magic fight between some of the members. Once in a while, Levy would come over to talk to Lucy about the new book she was writing and Lucy continued to stand by her promise that Levy would be the first one to read it once it's fully finished. Despite the sheer number of people who kept reading the drafts.

It was around late afternoon when the air in the building shifted. Mira, Erza, Laxus, Natsu and Gray all perked up at the charged energy in the air, coming toward their guild. Lucy and Lisanna instantly took notice of the change and a few others glanced up as well. A few heads turned toward the doors and gasped at what they found, backing away immediately. _This_ caught everyone's attention.

Two silhouettes appeared in the doorway of the guild hall and all of the wizards were instantly on the defensive. Erza and Mira strode to the forefront with Elfman, Lucy, Gray, Juvia and Natsu standing behind them, ready to help their friends if necessary. Everyone else gathered in the background as battle support when needed. Immediately, Erza summoned a sword to hand along with her black wing armor while Mira transformed into her Sitri form.

"Why are you here?" the redhead demanded, eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Where are the other members of your guild?"

"Tartaros is gone," Kyouka drawled lazily, checking her claws for chips. "Once you killed Mard Geer, the guild was eliminated."

"That doesn't answer the question of the other Demon Gates," Mira snarled, eyes trained firmly on Seilah.

The brunette tapped her chin a moment. "As far as I can remember... Keith, Torafuzar, Tempesta, Jackal, Silver and Ezel were all killed. I have no idea what happened to Franmalth, but considering he is unable to conceal himself very well, it is likely some other wizards found and eliminated him."

Kyouka shrugged in agreement. "He wasn't in the destroyed castle when I awoke."

"Awoke?" Erza huffed. "You were dead. Minerva killed you."

"Actually, that's interesting," the greenette smirked. "She managed to save my life with that blade to the heart. Had she not sent me spiraling into a coma, Face would have killed me instead."

"A simple sword to the heart is not enough to kill such powerful beings," Seilah murmured, her fingers twitching slightly. Elfman and Lisanna noticed the movement and growled at her. The brunette turned her eyes on them for a moment before continuing to look around the guild hall almost desperately.

"Then why are you here?" Gray demanded, preparing to use his Demon-slayer magic against them. "How come you didn't disappear when Zeref died?"

Seilah's eye twitched just slightly. Kyouka glanced to the ground for a moment. "We're not certain why. Perhaps the ones still living do not disappear, simply those who have been eliminated and therefore could not fulfill their intended purpose."

"So why here?" Natsu cocked his head.

"We wish to see the functions of an official guild," Kyouka responded calmly.

There was silence following her statement as all of the humans stared at her. "What." Erza said.

"Do you have a place we could sit and talk?" the older demon sighed, rubbing her head. "And perhaps a book for Seilah? The first is so that I can explain and the second is to ensure your safety."

"Mira wouldn't let her attack us," Lisanna scoffed.

Kyouka turned fiery blue eyes to her and snarled, "I wouldn't allow her to lay a hand on Seilah."

"You would not be able to harm Mira while I breathe!" Erza shouted.

"And I would not permit you to fight Kyouka-sama," Seilah responded, her hands twitching faster than before. "Now that we all understand that we are evenly matched, do you have any reading material? I have been without a book for years while trapped. I would accept the _dictionary_ at this point. I long for a story."

All of the wizards glared at them for several moments longer and Seilah's eyes narrowed slightly. Almost instantly, Jett punched Droy in the jaw. This spurred all of the wizards into motion, clearing a space in the middle of the hall and positioning themselves around the walls so as not to be treated as puppets for the demoness' entertainment. Droy also rushed to the storage room and grabbed a random book, setting it on the table before retreating as well.

Mira, Erza, Kyouka and Seilah sat at the table that was placed in the middle, the latter quickly swiping up the book and beginning to read as her mate ran a hand through her hair. The two wizards across from them watched them warily, neither taking their eyes off the demoness across from them. Kyouka sighed and laid her head down for a moment, blue eyes closing momentarily before she snapped up.

"Where should I start...?" she mumbled.

"Probably from the beginning would be the most helpful," Mira retorted calmly.

Kyouka shrugged and nodded. "Very well, then. The beginning."

* * *

 ** _AND WE'RE OFF!_**


	3. From the Beginning

**_Getting a little of my personal headcanoned backstories here. Hope ya like it. Also, a bit of Seilah and Kyouka interacting with the guild!_**

* * *

"As you probably already know, Seilah and I are Etherious demons, the most powerful beings created by the immortal Black Wizard Zeref four hundred years ago. I was the second to be created, making me older than Seilah by an estimated ten years. In order for the Etherious to achieve our concealed forms, forms that only we are able to obtain for whatever reason, we either learn to control it or use varying methods to create it. I can easily change between my Etherious form and my concealed one, whereas, once Seilah obtained her Curse power, Macro, she had to start ordering herself to change.

"All demons created by Zeref had an innate sense of duty, an ingrained honing system that forced us to want to find him. I did not find out until his demise that our purpose was to kill him. For hundreds of years, Mard Geer raised the Etherious demons to believe humans were below them and kept the information of Zeref's intended death to himself." Kyouka's eyes narrowed and her claws scratched at the table angrily. "He led us astray, for which I will never forgive him."

"Continue," Erza pressed.

Kyouka nodded. "When we were created, we were immediately sealed into our books. I was the second oldest, right after Tempesta, and Seilah was the youngest. Mard Geer had seemingly come about without a book, but he summoned all of us in order to keep us together. As you probably already know, there were actually only nine of us as Silver was an animated corpse controlled by Keith and Master END was trapped."

The green-haired demoness shook her head in disgust. "I couldn't stand them. They all had atrocious personalities. It was a struggle not to increase their sense of pain every passing day until only Tempesta, Seilah and I remained. Tempesta may not have been very interesting to be around, but he was at least tolerable compared to the others. And it was clear they cared not for each other, constantly having competitions to see who could destroy more human lives and having rough, destructive brawls every time one of them outdid another. Seilah was the only one I grew close to in the entire guild." Blue eyes flashed to the brunette and Seilah smiled softly at her mate.

"Hundreds of years passed with no sign of any progress," Kyouka sighed, continuing her tale. "The others were beginning to get restless, even Seilah, though she had her stories to entertain herself. I remained calm, knowing that our creator wouldn't show himself if we did nothing noteworthy. However, finding something worth receiving his approval and love was a difficult task as most of us believed we had no prior instructions. It was nerve-wracking and disheartening.

"However, at some point roughly ten years ago, we discovered something. The former chairman of the Magic Council, the man blamed for Jellal's misdoings, had come to us with information, furious that he had been outsmarted by a mere teenager and that other teenagers had been the ones to thwart his beloved Etherious canon. Considering Grimoire Heart was led by a former Master of Fairy Tail, he figured that, as your previous alliance had disbanded the Oracion Seis, we were his only option.

"It was pathetic, really, seeing him stride in, face red with rage as he tried to control himself long enough to tell me what he wanted. I was, naturally, the only person allowed to answer calls from humans as the men of the guild tended to kill them before information could be gathered and Seilah refused to see them unless she needed a new story to tell. But I accepted his request and, by his contract, he sold me his soul."

Elfman shuddered at the words, moving slightly closer to Lisanna. "Is something wrong?" Mira asked him softly.

"Those words, 'sell' and 'soul' sound far too familiar for my liking," the large whitette responded, glaring at Seilah, who did not acknowledge his remark. Mira's lip curled at the brunette, but she continued listening as Kyouka went on.

"Through the former chairman, we learned of a device that could not only raise enough panic to permit our master to take notice, but also awaken Master E.N.D. from his seal, something Mard Geer had been attempting for decades with no progress. If everything went according to plan, we would be able to return to our Father, Zeref, with the entire guild complete. All we needed was the Face project. Face would have made our dream come true."

Seilah snapped the book shut with an audible thud, purple eyes flashing red as she stood and turned to Droy. "I grow tired of this tale," she snarled, fists curling unhappily. "Could you show me where the other books are?"

The black-haired man nodded, Jett and Levy accompanying him just in case. Kyouka and the others watched her follow after them before Kyouka shook her head. "Seilah is... still not taking the news very well. She had nearly given her life along with the others just for a dream that would have ceased to exist the moment we set eyes on our creator. She is not one for plot twists in her own book, as she would say. Though, she expressed that she was more upset that Mard Geer was willing to sacrifice me for the project than that she had been led astray."

"So how did all of this lead to you paying us a visit?" Erza asked, turning her attention back to the green-haired woman.

"Once Minerva plunged that sword through my chest, my body entered a state of healing, not too soon either as the Face device activated upon the blade's contact. Going into a coma-like state, I was able to hear what went on around me, but unable to move. I heard that the dragons destroyed the Face devices and that Master END was not reawakened. I also heard that one of your number defeated Mard Geer. I am thankful you did. Had you not, I would not have been able to siphon through his dying thoughts and find the information that we were created to kill Zeref."

Blue eyes focused on Mira and the greenette's claws dug into the wood of the table. "You came back for her body."

"She would have died-."

"A much nobler sentence than being an instrument of battle against her will," Kyouka snarled. "You had no right to do with her as you pleased!"

"I had a right to absorb her if I wished," Mira growled, blue eyes glaring into each other venomously. "She was the strongest opponent I had ever faced. I wanted to remember her!"

"So you absorbed her body?" Kyouka spat. "The very least you could have done was go out in search of her book. Instead, you degraded her beyond comprehension!"

Both stood angrily, ready to do battle. Erza sighed and also stood, walking slightly away to avoid collateral damage. Just as Kyouka was set to attack, a scream sounded from the storage room. All turned in shock and Erza raced for the entrance. "Levy!"

"Seilah!" Kyouka gasped, following the redhead quickly.

Coming to the storage room, the duo stopped in shock, wondering what they were looking at. Mira peeked around them and felt her jaw hit the ground. Inside the storage room, Seilah had transformed into her Etherious form and had Levy sitting on her shoulder as the pair of them perused the books high above Droy and Jett's heads. Those two were panicking, wondering how they were going to get their friend down.

"Don't worry, Levy!" Jett shouted.

"We'll get you down!" Droy added.

"She's a lot bigger than when we fought…" Mira murmured, staring at the size of the black-haired demon.

"Seilah's original size was about a few meters taller than that, actually," Kyouka informed her. "She was one of the largest of us all, second only to Mard Geer. We normally don't use our full sizes because it would be no fun against smaller opponents. Also, battles within Tartaros would tear the castle to pieces if we used our original sizes."

Lucy tentatively took a few steps into the room. "You really are demons. Levy, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" the blunette called back. "I'm showing Seilah some of the older books since she doesn't like modern reading all that much."

"Was it really necessary for her to grow so big?" Lucy asked.

"I do not like ladders," Seilah shrugged.

"But you have human feet," Droy pointed out.

"I do not. Like. Ladders." the demoness repeated, glaring down at him and stamping her hoof to emphasize her words. Droy shrank back with a slight whimper. Seilah turned her attention to those who had just arrived. "Kyouka, are they all caught up?"

"Almost, Seilah," Kyouka responded, cocking her hip. "Would you like to join us?"

Bright yellow eyes found her for a moment and Levy watched in shock as a bright blush colored the dark brown skin. "Yes, I will be right out."

Kyouka nodded and turned on her heel, continuing her story as she returned to the table. "After the battle was finished, my body continued its healing, taking in the excess of ethernano in the atmosphere to replenish my energy sources. Of course, this only managed to last roughly a few months before I felt the familiar tug. It was similar to an itching sensation, but I was, unfortunately, too weak to scratch. And it continued to grow worse as the next year drew nearer.

"It wasn't until later that I found out the increase in the itch was due to Lord Zeref coming closer. I could sense his presence growing. I was excited, willing my body into action, forcing myself to move even despite the fact that I wasn't fully healed, nowhere close, actually. I simply wanted to see my master, to be able to tell Seilah that he truly did care for us. How could he not? We were his children, his creations. But then..." Kyouka's eyes narrowed and she lowered her head sadly. "His presence, it... disappeared. One moment, I could feel it all around me and the next, he was... gone. Nothing remained of his power; it was as though he had vanished, ceased to exist. It was then that I finally gave up the hope of ever seeing him."

Seilah strode from the storage room and took a seat beside the greenette, neither of them saying anything for a few minutes. The wizards waited patiently, Seilah reaching out a cautious hand and placing it on her mate's shoulder. Kyouka offered a small smile and stroked her hair before turning back to their audience. Erza and Mira nodded for her to continue and Kyouka returned it.

"From that point on, I tried to find another purpose, some other reason to keep going. I watched you rebuild your guild hall and continue about your lives before setting out to find the books used to summon Seilah and myself. As I traveled, I watched the function of other official guilds, none of them as powerful as yours. As I did, I noticed things that they incorporated that the dark guilds I had observed did not.

"The members of the official guild were happy and living comfortably. They had fun with each other and were not often upset with one another. They managed to work together, no matter how boisterous they were. I realized that I wanted to be part of something like that. When raised in hatred, you get used to it. Brought up to believe humans were beneath us, I thought that the frivolity of the humans was detestable and idiotic. It was not until my entire life's purpose was completed-."

"If one could call it that," Seilah murmured.

"That I wanted to experience more." Kyouka went on, sending a reproachful glance to her mate. "It gave me a new purpose. So, I searched harder to find the books so I could reunite with Seilah and we could experience this world together."

"That must have been what happened the other day," Mira gasped with a glance to Erza. "When I lost the ability to transform into Seilah, it must have been Kyouka summoning her back to her book."

"I certainly was not going to bring the wrath of your guild upon myself by killing you and then summoning her," the green-haired demon huffed, crossing her arms. "So instead, I captured her within her book and used the last of the life force I had to summon her."

"And once my summoning was complete," Seilah spoke up. "I in turn summoned Kyouka-sama so we could come together."

There was silence for a few moments as the guild digested the information they had just been given. Mutters circulated around as they picked through to find any kind of fallacy. Meanwhile, a few had a question or two for the two visitors.

"Why here, then?" Elfman grumbled, walking to stand behind his older sister.

"Because you humans grew on us," Kyouka responded flippantly. "You were the only humans to ever defeat us so completely in our entire existence, going so far as to destroy our regeneration lab."

"Had you not, it would have been easier for Kyouka-sama to resurrect me," Seilah sighed. "However, considering it was a task that no other had ever accomplished, you humans have gained our respect."

"Therefore, we would like to reside in your guild," Kyouka went on. "Since you are the only humans we not only know but also respect, we thought it best to come here."

"But _why_?" Gray asked, not quite comprehending.

Kyouka rolled her eyes momentarily before responding, "We want you to teach us how to fit into this world, a world that is run by humans. With the way Mard Geer raised us, we will be dead within... how long, Seilah?"

"Roughly fifty years."

"If we don't get your help, we will be dead within fifty years," Kyouka huffed.

"So you want us to teach you how to survive?" Natsu scratched his head, thinking they looked pretty fine to him.

Seilah turned to her mate, expression a tad concerned. "Perhaps our respect is a bit misplaced..."

"Don't mind him," Erza sighed. "Besides, we have no say in the matter. In situations like this, it's up to the Master to decide the final verdict."

Kyouka nodded. "And how long until your Master returns?"

"I'm already here," a voice stated from the doorway. Both demonesses turned to find the short man rolling forward, his dark eyes glaring up at them suspiciously.

The entire guild held its breath as Master Makarov stared up at the two demons that had entered his hall. Seilah and Kyouka gazed back at him, both with calm expressions as they waited for him to speak. Erza and Mira were standing nearby to provide assistance if needed. No one said anything for several long minutes.

Finally, Master spoke. "So, you wish to join my guild?" he asked softly.

"We do," Kyouka responded.

"Even after you injured my children, attacked our guild hall and engaged us in a full guild against guild battle?" Master raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"A simple plagiarism of the conflict you had with Phantom Lord," Seilah pointed out, her hand beginning to twitch once more.

There was silence once more as Master once again surveyed the two women in front of him. Seilah ignored her twitching hand in favor of hearing the man's verdict. Kyouka watched the old man carefully, having prior knowledge of how unpredictable he could be with those that had threatened his guild.

"And how are we to trust that you won't turn on us?" Master inquired.

"How were you certain Gajeel would not attempt to turn on you?" the green-haired demoness responded. "Or that your grandson would not attempt to have the guild fight one another again? A certain amount of faith was needed, yes?"

"They are humans with knowledge of how humans function," the old man shot back. "You are demons raised to believe humans were below you."

"We cannot guarantee that we will be trustworthy immediately," Kyouka agreed. "It will take time for us to break our habits, just as it took Gajeel, Juvia, and Laxus time. However, we no longer have purpose nor direction. We are just as lost as anyone you have taken in."

"After analyzing your story," Seilah piped in. "I have come to the conclusion that this guild is a family, a home for those who are lost or don't feel as if they belong. Currently, Kyouka-sama and I are both. We are demons without a master in a world of unforgiving humans."

There was quiet for a moment as all eyes found Master. The old man took in a deep breath and released a heavy sigh. "You are aware of the consequences of hurting the guild a second time?"

Both nodded.

"Very well. Welcome to Fairy Tail."

* * *

 ** _As I said in a post on Tumblr, I give Seilah WAY more book-related lines than pretty much anyone else. Anyway, hope ya liked that and I'll be coming through with the last chapter asap!_**


	4. Welcome to Fairy Tail

**_Last chapter of this one coming atcha alligators. Expect ficlets in the future of Kyouka and Seilah's adventures in Fairy Tail. A Delicacy was a small taste of this one, actually. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Everyone released the breath they had been holding and looked to the two demons. Kyouka nodded her head to Master. "Thank you. Truthfully, I wanted a place for Seilah to be safe. I think the only place she can be safe is in the same place as the only person to ever defeat her." She glanced at Mira, who nodded in understanding.

"Do you two have a place to stay?" Natsu called.

"I am certain we will find a dungeon or basement somewhere," Kyouka shrugged.

"Why not just crash in ours?" Gray suggested, accepting a pastry from Juvia. "It's not like we're using it."

Erza turned to Master. "Is that allowed?" she asked.

"So long as they help Mira at the bar and maintain the hall, I don't see a problem with it," the old man shrugged, following Mira to get a drink.

"This is sweet!" Natsu cheered. "Two more guild members! It's like having two new sisters!"

"Don't be stupid," Gray huffed. "It's more like having two moms or something. They're, like, a hundred years old."

" _Four_ hundred, thank you," Kyouka sniffed.

A few of the guild members cringed as a blue head shot up. "Do not speak to Gray-sama with such an offensive tone!" Juvia hissed, glaring at Kyouka.

"Watch your tongue when speaking to Kyouka-sama," Seilah warned, her eyes flashing an angry red as she looked to Juvia.

"Gray-sama is a Demon Slayer!" Juvia snapped as she stalked forward. "She should show him respect."

"Kyouka-sama is one of the oldest Etherious," Seilah retorted, walking to meet her. "She owes no respect to a pitiful human man, regardless of his power."

The guild watched as the pair went back and forth, both with bright red eyes. "Wow," Lucy murmured, glancing between them. "I never thought there would be someone in the world that matched Juvia in terms of devotion."

"You should have seen Seilah after Elf embarrassed her in front of Kyouka," Lisanna snickered. "She went berserk on Mira."

"Hm, I wonder how this argument will end then."

Meanwhile, Juvia and Seilah continued their heated debate. Juvia's clearly furious visage was a stark contrast to Seilah's calm exterior. Energy swirled around the both of them, water and books blinking into and out of existence. Clearly, neither wanted to back down until the other submitted.

"Men are the best caretakers!" Juvia spat. "They have strong arms to hold us with."

"Erza Scarlet has larger muscles than your Gray," Seilah pointed out. "And Kyouka-sama can increase her strength at will."

"But have you ever felt the touch of a man?" the rain woman sneered slyly. "They provide the utmost pleasure."

"Your path has not taken you to many women, then," the demoness sniffed in contempt. "Kyouka-sama can increase pleasure to new heights. She is the definition of ecstasy."

"Gray-sama is better than any woman could ever be!" Juvia shrieked.

Seilah turned to walk back to Kyouka. Before she reached her mate, she glanced back with a mischievous smile. "Any _human_ woman." With that, she snuggled into her mate's side, Kyouka's arm going around her waist almost instantly.

Juvia glared at her as she returned to Gray's side. Lucy leaned to Lisanna and whispered, "I think Seilah won that one." The whitette simply nodded.

With the potential confrontation averted, the guild slowly relaxed, devolving back into the cheerful atmosphere it was before the new members arrived. Within moments, more roughhousing had broken out and chatter filled the air. Kyouka listened to Master outline the main rules of the guild as Seilah summoned another book from the storage room to read.

"It's really simple," she murmured. "Much more relaxed than Mard Geer made it seem."

"Just try not to destroy the hall too soon," Master sighed.

Seilah turned to him with a question in mind, but a fireball caught her leg, interrupting her train of thought. Glancing to the flame, she ordered the fire to burn out and her stocking to repair itself before turning fiery eyes to those who were battling. Standing with a calm snap of the book, she called to hand a ball of blue energy, runes appearing around her fingers. Elfman immediately stepped in front of Lisanna, just in case, but Seilah ignored him entirely. With a precise throw, she lobbed the energy right into Natsu's head.

The fighting paused for half a second as the Dragon Slayer glanced to her in confusion. The brunette demon blinked calmly and Natsu's grin widened. " _Now,_ I'm getting fired up," he chuckled, bringing more fire into life around his hands.

More balls of energy appeared around Seilah as she faced the rest of the roughhousers. Gray chuckled as he prepared his Demon Ice and Lucy cheered happily. "See?" she chirped as she summoned her Taurus power. "You're already fitting in so well. Let's see whatcha got!"

A small smile tugged at the corners of Seilah's head as she rushed to join the fighting, dodging the incoming attacks easily. Natsu and Lucy tried to double team her, but Seilah ducked Lucy's punch, allowing it to hit Natsu's head as she blocked his punches. Natsu huffed and ducked low to try swiping her, only for Seilah to jump over his attack and use Lucy's shoulders to get out of his line of fire. Lucy spun quickly and threw a few punches. Seilah deflected some of them, but took one head-on. She grunted and slid a few feet, but smiled, tossing a bright blue ball of energy at Lucy. The Spirit wizard dodged to the side and the energy caught Natsu, sending him into the wall.

The guild watched in wonder as some of their strongest members practically ganged up on the demon and could barely touch her. Natsu used his usual headfirst approach, which ended up with him getting a face full of Lucy's deflected fists. Gray stayed to the back as he wondered what attack would work against Seilah. He summoned a hammer made of Demon Ice and swung it in her direction. Seilah's eyes widened and she swiftly ducked the ice, allowing it to propel Lucy and Natsu across the room. She faced Gray with a concentrated expression and the Ice Mage grinned. He created a mace from his ice and gave it a swing. Seilah reached out and caught the cold weapon, examining it. When Gray tried to pull back, she used Macro to stop him as she pulled her hand back. Blue dripped to the wooden floor and she cocked her head.

"This must be Silver's creation," Seilah whispered. "I will have to take different precautions when dealing with it. Well done for controlling it so easily."

"I've had practice," Gray shrugged as Seilah released his body and he swung his mace again. This time, Seilah summoned a table and used it to deflect the blow, causing Gray to stumble.

"Don't forget us!" Natsu shouted, rushing Seilah from behind. She sniffed and sidestepped his punch, allowing him to run right into the bar counter. Once again, she found herself faced with Lucy.

Gray quickly regained his footing and tossed different random chunks of ice in Seilah's direction to throw her off, but all were deflected in other directions. One caught Natsu in his next charge and broke his concentration, causing him to toss his next fireball into Lucy, who accidentally punched Gray out of reflex and made him stumble into Erza. He gulped slightly as auburn eyes found him and he knew the battle was going to leave him a little sore in the morning.

Taking stock of the battle situation, Erza immediately called several swords into existence, ready to either get the guild back in order or get in on the action. However, all stopped at a panicked gasp and turned to find Seilah staring at Erza, completely still. Everyone watched the black-haired demoness in confusion, wondering what the matter was. Kyouka glanced up and looked about in confusion before striding over to Seilah. Stroking her hair and cooing to her gently, Kyouka slowly calmed her mate a bit before turning to Erza, eyes flashing red momentarily.

"Erza, do you mind putting your swords away until I get Seilah safely downstairs?" she asked with forced calm.

"What's the matter?" the redhead inquired, sending all but one of her swords back to the pocket dimension.

"When she was still young, Seilah's tail was cut off by a Requip wizard," Kyouka explained. "It was a... traumatizing experience for her. Since then, I have killed every Requip wizard that dared to cross paths with us. Except you." The guild tensed at this, waiting to see what Erza's reaction would be.

Auburn eyes turned to Seilah, watching the way the black-haired demoness clung to Kyouka and how her newly regrown tail remained wrapped safely around her leg. Turning her gaze back to Kyouka, Erza asked, "You killed them because they scared her?"

The greenette gave a curt nod. "If it frightened Seilah, it was a threat that needed to be eliminated. I understand that we must take different measures now that we have changed our affiliation, but it is still an issue."

Taking a deep breath, the redhead nodded and strode forward, placing her hand on Seilah's. Slowly, she brought the younger demoness' hand to the hilt of her sword and allowed Seilah to hold it. Everyone held their breath as Seilah grasped the sword tentatively, feeling the power resonating from it.

"You have joined the guild and taken our mark," Erza stated calmly, her voice being heard clearly through the silent room. "That means that regardless of how I use the swords against you during roughhousing, I will not _ever_ aim to hurt you. If necessary, I will help you become more comfortable around my weapons."

"We were enemies," Seilah whispered, still holding onto the sword. "Why are you making such an effort so early in our story together?"

"Because hopefully, your story with the guild will last until you die," Erza smiled and placed her hand on the shorter woman's head, right between her horns. "That means you need to feel comfortable around your new family."

Purple eyes stared up at her in wonder before glancing to the blue smirking at them. Kyouka nodded to her mate and Seilah glanced once more at the sword before swallowing and nodding. "Thank you," she murmured, finally handing the weapon back.

The fighting wound down after that, many of the other Wizards shooting curious looks to Seilah as she resumed her place at Kyouka's side. Her tail settled onto Kyouka's lap and the greenette stroked it soothingly. The Strauss siblings took note of the action and shared a glance.

"I always did think something was off about your Etherious form," Lisanna started conversationally. "Like something was missing."

"It did confuse me how Zeref expected you to stand, let alone kill him, when your Etherious form didn't even look capable of walking," Mira added in agreement. "It makes sense that it would be because your balance was offset by the lack of tail."

Seilah took deep breaths as she looked at the counter. "Yes, walking is difficult without it. I'm certain Elfman and Lisanna remembered how little I moved when they first met me." Elfman's arm flexed, but otherwise, he simply gave a nod. "And my lack of movement during our battle, Mirajane."

"Hell, when you got to the lab, you were walking slowly." Mira held a finger to her chin. "I thought it was because you were angry, but I imagine that if you'd had your tail at the time, you probably would have been stomping."

"I certainly wouldn't have sacrificed so many of my precious books to fight you if I'd had my tail," the bookworm sniffed.

From there, the conversation devolved into Seilah chatting with the three siblings about their Takeover abilities and her own as an Etherious. Kyouka watched them with a small smile. Certainly, the four would be a bit hesitant around each other for a while, but with time, they would no doubt relax.

As the sun fully set, Kyouka noticed the small shivers beginning down Seilah's spine. Her mate never was one for the cold. Without the sun up, there was little warm enough to keep Seilah from shivering. Without a second thought, the greenette removed her cloak and placed it around Seilah's shoulders, receiving a grateful smile from the horned woman.

"Perhaps we should be settling down for the night," Kyouka murmured gently, bringing Seilah close to share body heat.

"You're right, it's getting pretty late," Master hummed, noting how many of the other guild members were beginning to head out. He turned to the Paint Wizard sitting nearby. "Reedus? Would you be so kind to head down with them to make the area more comfortable?"

"Oui!" Reedus called, saluting as he accompanied Kyouka and Seilah down to the holding cells.

The demonesses looked around appreciatively and Seilah peeked into a few of the cells. "It looks so much like the castle," she sighed blissfully.

"Yes," Kyouka agreed. "Though, all of the cells are far too small for us to live in. We will need to redecorate." She glanced to Reedus. "If that's fine with you?"

"Oui, it's fine," Reedus responded. "I'll be happy to help any way I can."

Kyouka smiled. "Seilah?" she called to her mate. "Choose a cell. Any cell you want."

Seilah blinked before surveying the area. Moving to one cell, she stated, "It feels like this one is beneath one of the windows above, and the floor here is less damaged than in the other cells, indicating that the fighting upstairs rarely makes its way here."

"Perfect," the greenette murmured. "If you both would be kind enough to move across to another cell?"

Once Seilah and Reedus were in the opposite cell, Kyouka used her Strengthen to smash through one of the walls in the cell, opening it into the next cell over. The force also knocked out the partition between the cell doors. "I'll move the bricks to a different cell," Kyouka called. "Why don't you two get started on redecorating?"

For the next hour or so, Seilah instructed Reedus on how to decorate the new cell. Kyouka helped with destruction in any way she could while Seilah helped with creation where she was able. Together, the three of them transformed the dungeon into a living space for the two demons. Once the cells looked suitable, Kyouka smiled with a nod.

"Is that good enough?" Reedus asked, smiling at them from the doorway of what had become their bedroom.

"It is wonderful," Kyouka told him, taking in her surroundings. "Thank you."

"No problem. The others should all be heading home by this time, so there shouldn't be anyone to bother you. Good night, ladies." And with that, he bowed and headed upstairs.

"He's so amicable to ones who destroyed his guild hall and nearly his guild as well," Kyouka murmured curiously, staring at the place where the artist had disappeared.

With a shrug, Kyouka turned to the bed and found Seilah climbing atop it. Her mate lay down, testing the softness of the materials. Purple eyes swiveled in the greenette's direction and Kyouka felt her body temperature spike. That was a look she always reveled in getting from Seilah and now was no exception.

Not wasting a second, Kyouka crossed the cell and crawled onto the bed, hovering above her prone mate. Seilah smiled up at her, that sweet smile that she only allowed Kyouka to see. Silver claws reached up to stroke a pale cheek and Kyouka grinned.

"What do you say we crack open the cover of this new story?" she whispered.

Seilah gave the briefest laugh. "Who better to write it with than you, My Lady?"

That was all the invitation Kyouka needed to swoop in and snag Seilah's lips for herself. Perhaps this wasn't the way they envisioned things with Fairy Tail, but it certainly wasn't a _bad_ way to start off their time with the guild. As she set about lavishing her mate in attention, Kyouka wondered what other unexpected things would come their way now that they'd joined the guild. She would think about it in the morning. Seilah was always more important.

* * *

 ** _Fuck I love these two. I added that fight scene at the last second. It was gonna be way shorter. Hope ya liked this little fic of mine, alligators!_**


End file.
